1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording tape. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic recording tape having improved reproduction output characteristics, dropout and touch with a magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic recording tape is usually produced by applying a magnetic paint comprising a magnetic powder and a binder resin on a substrate, such as a polyester film. To decrease the coefficient of friction of a magnetic layer, light transmittance and to reduce electric resistance, in order to prevent electrostatic charge build-up, carbon black is added to the magnetic layer.
With recent progress in high density recording and high performance of the magnetic recording medium, as one of the measures for increasing the output of the magnetic recording tape which uses magnetic iron oxide powder, the amount of carbon black in the magnetic layer is decreased so as to increase the content of the magnetic iron oxide powder in the magnetic layer.
However, when the amount of carbon black in the magnetic layer is decreased, the light shielding effect is deteriorated, so that a tape end may not be well detected with an optical sensor in the VHS video system, which may cause malfunction of the system. If the thickness of the magnetic layer is increased to prevent such a malfunction, a touch of the magnetic layer with a magnetic head, in particular in an EP mode, is worsened and envelope failure may be induced. Further, decrease of the carbon black content increases electric resistance of the magnetic layer and in turn the number of dropouts caused by absorption of dust due to the pressure of electrostatic charge.